The Magic of Spruz
"Evelyn~!" Honor screamed. "Evelyn, what is this on your Facebook page?" "Raku wished me a happy Tanabata," Evelyn replied. "Orlanda asked how I was doing. That's about it as far as I can remember." "No, Eve! The website link!" Honor tapped a few things on her screen and turned it to Evelyn. "This. You made it, didn't you?" "I used the magic of Spruz, and then Zsasa decided to help." Evelyn shrugged. "It's not that bad, either. It's already got three likes." "Yeah, the three likes are Deathbloom, Cedrica, and Zsasa. What are you teaching that little smeet? And yes it is a big deal! What did Rex ever do?" "He hated his life because it sucked right after I told him not to. He's always too depressed and he's no fun to be around." "Before that, you idiot!" Evelyn knew that Honor was getting really upset, but she didn't care anymore at that specific moment. "Um, he was a suspected child mollester and I put it in my Facebook status." "AFTER THAT!" Honor was about to snap and cause a shift in the Earth's balanced elemental energy, so Evelyn admitted the truth. "Deathbloom told me to go to Spruz, a webmaking site. I didn't know her plan at first, but once I got there I understood what she wanted. Then me and Zsasa made relix-is-a-child-mollester.spruz.com together. It was a lot of fun." "It is not fun to ruin someone's life like this." A familiar girl with short ash-colored hair walked by them wearing a long, sleeveless robin's egg blue dress. She waved at Evelyn. "Good morning, Eve. I love your site. I'll donate some monies in the future for expansion of the site." Evelyn waved back. "Hey, Cedrica! I'm glad you like it. I'm seriously thinking about upgrading it soon!" MEANWHILE... "Do I have to?" Sasha whined. "Yes," Raku replied as she stepped up onto Rex's doorstep. She hesitantly rang the doorbell. "Come in...I guess." Raku slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Sasha glared at him. "Stay away from me, child mollester!" "I'M NOT A CHILD MOLLESTER!" Rex launched a laptop in the girls' direction, but Sasha just held out her right hand and used her power to send it flying at the wall to her left. Rex dropped to a stitting position, placed the palms of his hands on the floor, and bowed his head. "I'm not a child mollester. Evelyn just made me look like one online and made a site for it. The website already has four members!" A few tears fell to the floor. "If it makes you feel better," Raku said, "the only members are Eve, Zsasa, Deathbloom, and Cedrica. Serioulsy, even Sasha isn't going to join or like the post with the link." "No, it doesn't help at all. Just...go before I lash out at you again. Oh, I hate my life." "You know what Eve always says!" Sasha chirped. "LOVE YOUR LIFE EVEN IF IT SUCKS! I KNOW! BUT HOW CAN I LOVE MY LIFE IF SOME TEENAGE IDIOT COMPLETELY RUINED MY IMAGE?" "Whatevs. We're gonna go now." Sasha dragged Raku, who mouthed "I'm so sorry," to the door and back outside. 'DON'T DO WHAT EVELYN DID IN THIS STORY, EVEN IF YOU HATE THE PERSON WHO YOU'RE CONSIDERING RUINING. IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA.' Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's Stories Category:Invader Moss's pages